


Crap

by Smol_Ninja_Creator



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Some dumb story idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ninja_Creator/pseuds/Smol_Ninja_Creator
Summary: I have no idea what I’m doing, but it should be math.





	Crap

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t posted anything for like, months; BUT, I’m alive, I’m okay, I’m just lazy as heck while supposedly working on Meme Machine. I hate writing the inbetween the action parts. It’s- decently finished... eh, anyways I’m just writing some stupid blog post type thing so yea. You probably will think it’s stupid, but whatever.

Crap.  
I hadn’t the slightest idea what I should have been doing. As I sat in the dining room, staring at the answer key for the math homework that should have been finished three hours ago, I grew immensely bored of it. So, what else would you do other than pull up a Google Doc that is shared with two of your close friends. None of them were on of course, one was at band practice while the other was off doing who knows what. I wrote some crap about an end episode over a series that I want to make into a cartoon of television someday - which will probably never happen but hey, a girl can dream - before returning to the answer key tab. I was bored. I really didn’t want to do my math homework, but at the same time I had a test the next day. So I “worked out” about four or five problems before opening the Microsoft Solitaire application on my computer. I played that for about an hour while listening to Balloon Animals on repeat, creating an animatic for it in my head. There’s another one to add to the collection of animatics that'd I’d never even start. A short time later, I heard the garage door creek as it slowly opened, the low murmur of a car pulling into the driveway brought me to my senses. I changed the window back to Google Chrome and spam clicked around my tabs, trying to find one that my dad wouldn’t be suspicious of. I heard the slamming of car doors before another creek of and slam of the door leading into the house. I decided on the answer key page and prayed that my dad were not to enter. I grabbed my math homework and started scribbling down the answers, work and all. He made an appearance in the doorway, before asking me if I ate yet. Since I was obviously doing homework, I hadn’t had the time to eat yet. Which was fine, it’s not like was 7 o’clock or anything. I soon grew bored of writing this story so I stopped here.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know that was kinda stupid and bad but hey, I take a break to eat dinner and play Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp before growing bored of writing this thing. Idk maybe I’ll work on Meme Machine. Or not. Depends. I really need some inspiration dang.


End file.
